Goodbye My Love
by Dana1
Summary: Nina finds out what happened to Eddie


Disclaimer: I don't claim anyone in this fic! They all belong to the creators of New York Undercover.  
  
Author's note: That's right this is a New York Undercover fanfic. I used to love that show. The season finale in 1997 broke my heart. Hey I am a huge Eddie Torres fan. Here is my opinion of what would have happened when JC told Nina.  
  
Second author's note: There's a little bit of cussing. Sorry but Nina did call Jordan that on the show. The song in the fic is called "Blue Moon Revisited." By the Cowboy Junkies.  
  
Time frame: Following The Last Hurrah.  
  
Goodbye My Love  
By Dana  
  
Nina Torres was in her apartment waiting for her brand new husband, Eddie Torres, to come home. They were leaving for their honeymoon in Hawaii. She looked at the clock wondering where he was. She inspected her suitcase one more time before closing it. The doorbell rang.  
  
Nina hurried to the door in hopes that Eddie had finally come home. However, it was JC. Nina unlocked the door and let him in. "What can I do for you JC? Eddie's not home yet." She said closing the door.  
  
"It's about Eddie. I think you should sit down. I told everyone I should be the one to tell you."  
  
Nina sat down and looked at him in anticipation. "What is it JC?"  
  
"When Eddie was leaving he didn't know that someone had messed with the car. He got in and hit the gas. The car had a bomb in it." JC had to stop to keep from completely breaking down into tears.   
  
"You can't be saying he's dead are you?" She cried. Tears streaming down her face as JC nodded.  
  
"I couldn't warn him." JC said.  
  
"You...you...you knew?" Nina was furious. "Who was it?" JC didn't answer her. "It was Jordan wasn't it? Wait till I get my hands on that bitch." She threw a cup at the wall narrowly misses JC.   
  
"Nina calm down!" JC said grabbing her hands.  
  
"What do you mean calm down? Dang it JC! She took Eddie and McNamera! I'm not about to take this sitting down. JC Eddie's...my...my..." Nina couldn't finish that because she started crying uncontrollably.  
  
JC sat next to her and wrapped his arm around his partner and both sat there crying.  
  
***  
Later that night, after canceling the tickets to Hawaii, Nina sat on the floor looking at the wedding pictures that were taken. She smiled at the one where they kissed meaning they were now man and wife. She traced her finger on Eddie's face. 'How can I go on without you Eddie?' She wondered. She stared at the moon from the window.  
  
I only want to say  
That if there is a way  
I want my baby back with me  
Cause he's my true love, my only one don't you see?  
  
And on that fateful day  
Perhaps in the new sun of May  
My baby walks back into my arms  
I'll keep him beside me forever from harm  
  
You see I was afraid  
To let my baby stray  
I kept him too tightly by my side  
And then one sad day, he went away and he died  
  
Blue moon you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for  
  
I only want to say  
That if there is a way  
I want my baby back with me  
Cause he's my true love,   
My only one don't you see?  
  
***  
Two days later Nina sat next to JC who held her hand. Her daughter, Melissa, sat on the other side of her holding her other hand. Nina was glad that Melissa was given permission to attend. Nina felt she needed all the support she could get.  
  
She felt someone squeeze her shoulder from behind her. Nina turned around and saw Virginia Cooper, better known as Lou, sitting behind her. "Hi Lou." Nina said attempting a smile.  
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected I guess." Nina said sadly.  
  
"Call me anytime Nina. That goes for you too JC." JC shrugged. The minister, who was also Eddie's brother, stood up and began the sermon.  
  
When it was Nina's turn to speak she got up and walked to the podium slowly. "Thank you all for coming. I never realized that Eddie had this many friends. Eddy was my husband and I'll miss him. I want him to know where he is that I still love him and I'll never forget him." She said and then backed away from the podium to let JC speak.  
  
"Ed and I have been partners for years. We've been through so much together. It almost seems unreal that he's gone, that both he and McNamara are gone. Ed knew everything about my life and vice versa. It's going to be hard with that part gone." JC said and stepped away from the podium.  
  
After the service Nina looked down at the coffin that was made knowing her husband's body wasn't in there but she knew part of him had to be. "Goodbye my love." She whispered.   
  
The end  
  
  



End file.
